


I  Do Fucking Care

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Series: I Do/Don't Care [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Past Infidelity, The Start of fixing things, Wake Up Call, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Kyle has been cheating on Eric for awhile, his friends have had enough so they set him straight and Stan offers him a plan to work things out and make it up to Cartman this is the start of trying to make amends.
Relationships: Background Bunny, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, background Stan/Wendy
Series: I Do/Don't Care [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I  Do Fucking Care

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own South Park and this is unbetaed, I hated how I left I Don't Fucking Care, I mean I loved it but I don't like sad endings so here's a continuation to it that will hopefully help sooth the hurt.

Kyle was at the bar again after work but this time it was with Stan and Kenny. Kyle was clutching his glass as Stan said: “So don’t think we haven’t noticed you not being faithful to Cartman, what the hell is up with that?”

Kyle winced but refused to answer, he didn’t fucking know for some reason he just didn’t want to go and bother Cartman with his feelings and worries, plus there’s always the fights about him being out all night and skipping work, he just didn’t want to deal with that, so he would get drunk and a cute guy would walk by and he’d let them take him home, beat coming home to an angry boyfriend.  
Kenny scoffed as he said “There really isn’t an excuse Stan I’m a huge sexual fiend but if Butters ever said “Hey let's be exclusive”, I would delete everyone's god damn number and marry him. Kyle answer us so maybe we can help, Cartman was an asshole but he has gone through a lot of stuff to be a better person for you.”

Kyle drained his glass of whiskey and said “He’s just always-mother henning me ok? I don’t want to worry him with the news that my business is sinking so I might be out of a job, leaving him the sole provider so I stay out and drink then I get home and he yells at me for being irresponsible and not home on time so I don’t want to go home and deal with that and a cute guy asks me over and to my drunken brain it’s just a no-brainer.

Stan scoffed in disgust, ‘stupid romantic’, Kyle thought, as Stan said: “He yells at you because he cares, I would still be an alcoholic if Wendy didn’t yell at me to go to AAA meetings.” He gestured to his coke like he was a fucking saint. Kyle really hated them right now, he knows he was a dick but shouldn’t they see this was partly on Cartman? He made him feel unwanted at home, of course, he was gonna sleep with other men!  
Kenny said, “It doesn’t surprise me when it comes to Cartman he was always willing to break his morals and laws.”

“Will you stop talking like I am not here? Clearly, I have a communication problem, I went home last night and Cartman didn’t yell like he usually does he just faked it all and then went to sleep, I feel like I’m losing him.”

“Good lord it took him doing the silent treatment for you to start giving a damn? Now I don’t want to help.” Stan said while shaking his head while Kenny piped in “Yeah no offense dude but Cartman deserves way better than you.”

Kyle growled in frustration and yelled, “Just tell me how to fucking fix it!” Patrons looked over to where they were sitting but a glare from Kenny got them to look away and Stan said “Look Wendy and I have this cabin up in the Smoky Mountains, we’ll have the fridge filled with food, you two will do everything together, the town won’t have a bar by the way so have fun being sober the whole time. You guys leave tomorrow. If you are serious about fixing you and Cartman, you will go on this trip and actually talk to him.”

Kyle took the cabin reservation paper and pamphlet and duly nodded, ‘a whole week sober, what fun,’ he thought sourly. He said goodbye to the guys, sadly not drunk and got home at an actual decent time. Cartman was at the stove, automatically putting Kyle’s serving of spaghetti in a container when Kyle said: “I think I’ll eat at the table with you tonight.” Cartman jumped and almost dropped the Tupperware but turned around, warily as he said: “Why are you home so early?”

“The guys cornered me and demanded I treat you better, so here I am.” Ok so that wasn’t supposed to come out like that, he wanted Cartman to know he wanted to be there not that he had to. He expected a fight but instead, Cartman just plated two portions of spaghetti and sat them on opposite ends of the table as he said: “That was nice of them.”

Kyle merely grunted and bit into his spaghetti he let out a pleased humming sound and said after finishing the bite in his mouth “This is a really good Eric, have you been practicing?”

Cartman blushed and looked down, moving his food around as he said softly “I’ve always been a good cook don’t you remember?” Unwanted memories of running a burger joint with Eric flashed in his mind and the guilt of what he was doing really hit him. He blushed as well and said before taking another bite “I’m sorry I guess it’s just been too long, let me fix that.” He placed the pamphlets on the table and subtly watched Cartman leaf through them. “The hippie actually convinced you to take me to their cabin to try and fix us? Thought he was joking,” he trailed off and Kyle said “He talked to you? Since when do you talk to any of them without me having to force it?” 

Cartman frowned and said, “Since like three years ago, have you talked to them at all until tonight?”

Kyle glared and said defensively “Of course I have, we just don’t normally talk about you, it’s hard to get a word in edgewise with them gushing about their partners.” He finished with a roll of his eyes and widened them as Cartman said: “They don’t talk about their partners to me, I make sure you get brought up in conversation, and no, it’s not the negative stuff, though lately, I haven’t really had a lot to talk about.” Kyle’s face burned and his heart ached at the hurt look he had on his face. Kyle forced himself to quickly eat his spaghetti and then got up and held his hand out to his boyfriend, not looking at him as he said: “Let’s go give you something to tell them, and tomorrow we’ll go on that trip and I’ll work on treating you better ok?” He looked down into the shiny eyes of Eric Cartman who gripped his hand warily and when Kyle brought him in for a hug he decided to ignore the quick sniff Cartman gave and wasn’t at all surprised when he relaxed in his arms and said “You smell like how you normally do, how you used to.” Kyle held him closer as they awkwardly climbed the stairs in their embrace and as he laid Cartman onto the bed and gently got on top of him he gently brushed a piece of his hair away from his eyes and said softly against his lips “Make me smell like you.” A feral growl came out of Cartman and he claimed and was claimed and Cartman thought, ‘I actually care a little bit now, I care!’


End file.
